The Secret's Source of Power
Ready for an experiment? Try to make the impossible possible in your own life. The Secret accomplishes many things. It has power. What is this power? They refer to it as it as the “Universe”. It may be called Life. If the universe has power, how does that power enter into the Individual? How does it become individual power? If that power is infinite, is it possible to multiply that power to universal proportions? Is it possible to accomplish the impossible? The Secret's Power The one thing that gives us power is our interest. Ideas give us power by first arousing our interest. Enormous power is released in us when we accept an idea, particularly a great idea, and endorsed that idea with our emotions. For example, freedom is a great idea, but it is an abstraction. But when I emotionally accept that I should be free psychologically -- free from insecurity, fear, the urge for social conformity or mental conditioning, etc. -- suddenly I feel a surge of energy, inspiration and an urge to act. Attitudes are thoughts or opinions that I mentally accept and emotionally endorse. I express my attitudes in every action. Attitudes express determine my emotional interests. The Secret has power in our lives because we mentally accept the idea, have mental faith that it is true, and emotionally endorse its power. On a universal scale, the power of mental understanding and emotionally endorsement is not very great, but compared to the power that is normally utilized by ordinary people, this power is very great indeed. Making the Impossible Possible For those who have accomplished a few things through The Secret, here is a proposal To make the Impossible Possible. What is impossible is different for different people. It may be very big for the world or very very important for the Individual. Many of us may feel we face challenges that are extremely difficult to overcome, such as -- *To revive a patient who has been given up by lost by the physicians.(Let us postpone discussion of this issue for another occasion). *To recover a property lost several decades ago. *To recover a huge amount of money due from an unreliable source without taking legal action. *To get elected or appointed to a high position. *To make a malicious spouse civilised and polite. Here is a method for making the impossible possible in your life. Review your past If we look back to earlier periods of our life, we can all find things that once seemed impossible for us which have no become possible or actual. I may never have thought it possible that I would own a particular thing, travel to a particular place, meet or mix with famous people, acquire a particular skill or ability, earn so much money or solve such a difficult problem. In other words, all of us have already seen the impossible become possible in our own lives, but we have not been conscious of it until now. Whether or not we have achieved it, at least now we can rationally see that what we once thought was impossible is now possible. Apply the same approach to present impossibility Now apply the same rationally approach to analyzing what appears to you as impossible today. Base yourself on your own past experience. See that life is not limited to what we think or see as possible. It has so many ways in which it can make things happen. This is a realistic way to begin. Believe Believe that power NOW. Allow that belief to become an emotion. You will feel different, more real, very lively, far more powerful than you have ever felt. Take any project that now defies accomplishment. Place before the mind the impossible alternatives. And come NOT to believe them. Know these impossible opposite contradictions UNITE at a higher plane. Believe in the power of that plane. Call Call that Power into you. Raise the intensity of the call till it reaches a possible peak in you. Be inward. Keep the Intensity. The Mind will be Silent. Keep up that Silence. *''' The Power will act by itself.' *' It won’t be the result you have in Mind.' *' It will be far different in character, volume and quality.' *' But it will conform to your basic situation.' ---- Raise questions about ''The Secret and provide answers to questions raised by others in The Secret: Forum Or make comments and raise questions on our blog '''[http://usingthesecret.blogspot.com/ | '''Using the Secret] Or send an email with questions or comments to See also other articles on The Secret http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H'''] http://server3.web-stat.com/4/secret.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm '''S] Category:Accomplishment Category:The Secret